Outcast
by DarkBeePrime
Summary: Bumblebee is homeless, he is stealing, Decepticon who agrees with the Autobots. Simply outcast. Nobody likes him, everyone think that he is suspect. Only when the front of his "house" hold big battle between 2 gangs the Autobots and Decepticons. Can Bumblebee finds his true family? Humanized!
1. Chapter 1

**Outcast **

**Chapter 1 **

**Announcement: Unfortunately not own Transformers: Prime or Adidas ...I hate it. **

**Author's Note: My first fanfiction! or rather I hope, I pray that you will like it humanized! I personally Bumblebee comes as a man awfully cute, but I'm writing it here just so. I'll try to write the chapter of 1000 words. And here we go! **

A cold wind brushed the face of a young, blond boy. He walked alone on the night streets of Jasper, absently, stooping, with a hood on his head, his hands in his pockets. If you went around it, you would not notice it was actually quite young ... very young than 15 years.

It was his blond hair was disheveled, with a yellow sweatshirt with two black racing stripes that were along the entire length of the sweatshirt and dark little big wide blue jeans, yellow sneakers with black stripes again, which of course did the typical Adidas logo and bright blue eyes even though the not much to see.

Ignoring that car that drove beside him spill it slightly with water even when passed gangs of bikers who if they did not quickly go beat him and when the police came to him to ask if she had seen that association of bikers just nodded his head disapprovingly.

Why lie? Why are you acting this way?

The boy at first glance inconspicuous and overlooked, but if you looked at it and observant would you details so this boy really gives the impression of a very suspicious. Unfortunately, what he was thinking it was in the stars.

**Bumblebee's POV **

I roamed the streets of Detroit I do not know what I do not think I did not know whether to go home or if you go to eat. No, I do not know what to do mentally.

The problem is that I'm on the side of the Decepticons and I Decepticon, thus half. Actually, not half, but my mother (Decepticon) disagreed with the views of the Decepticons and father know so he can probably assume that I'm either half Autobot or my father takes the same attitude. Mother raised me as an Autobot, but when I was 3 and she died I had to be independent. But it cannot really add to the Autobots, because they are afraid of me because I'm only half Autobot and even if I wanted to join the Decepticons to them and they would find out that I'm half Autobot killed me so to me Autobots and Decepticons fear would have killed me.

I cannot go anywhere just to live or rather survive as until now but it is not a good idea.

Stealing.

He caught me once but I did not have ID card or other identity document them and I did not say anything so I had to let go, but again I would not failed.

Just in my head is a mess.

What should I do? How do I do this? How should I behave?

From these questions about my head would explode soon. For a moment I drove the car around and slightly me drenched water, the water was cold and dirty but it was my fault as well I did not stolen.

I suddenly realized that I was the least suitable area in which the guy who is 15 years old could be.

I walked past a group of strange-looking men more accurately criminals on motorcycles. They actually like me, but I steal for survival and if I could, I would steal. They do not. Stealing for fun or because they do not work. I would like to but 15-year-old boy who has no education, identity card or parents who would claim that ... I'm not crazy. It's not easy for those bikers stared at me weird ... pretty hostile one he slowly walked towards me I tried to speed up quietly.

It did not work.

Had not heard the siren of a police car, I was now unconscious on the cold and dirty ground. Maybe I should go home. Yes, I'm home at least so say the place. It's an old bomb shelter against the 60s is quite well equipped: it has a bed, wardrobe and clothes and even some food, unfortunately most is expired, is in the year 1995.

That's why I steal.

Suddenly a policeman came to me and asked me.

"Hey kid, have you seen happen to some men on motorbikes? I think I have a denim jacket with the words of Satan and motorcycles Harley. So what have not you seen them?"

For a moment I stared, confused and wondering if I should I tell him the truth or lie. I decided to lie. I would then explain to them where they went and how quickly and it would be a pretty big problem ... when I'm dumb. Yes, I am speechless. One of the many reasons why I hate ... especially the Decepticons Megatron that he just tore my vocal cords. And I was only 10! 5 years without a voice that's a third of my life! Although I do not know how he did it, because my brain around somehow pushed out of memory due to too large trauma the only thing I remember, that's pretty much it hurt that I was unconscious and when I woke up I was in the hospital and treated and I could not speak . I ran away even before doctors could come to the first check I woke up.

I shook my head negatively. Policeman on me while staring suspiciously, fortunately I was born with irresistible blue, almost glowing optics. And now I do not fit. It was enough to them once blinked and policeman left ...still, I'm so small

I measured 190 cm as he probably would not work.

Now I really started to get hungry, I should go home ... or to cover? No, it's my home and I got it like that. At least a little.

Fortunately, I am stealing some chips ... I know it's not about the best diet, but there was just a blind spot more precisely, cameras and sensors cannot see there be fooled easily.

You go next to the man who bought something and when you start to beep normally leave and the person who bought something they think it wrong and they were charged for her release. So nobody gets into the clutches of the police and I have to say that there is not nice. They would buy a cleaning lady. Seriously it's terribly dirty.

Another way is to collect different old bills, overwrite them on the date and stealing what they are, but not sure at checkout fortunately employees are afraid of being fired and so I agree, because they have to watch the people who come there. So they agree they will charge me and I do not have to pay, but it can again have to pay more attention to the camera and I consumption pens.

Well, both methods work.

I finally came out of the dangerous neighborhood. People are weird on me staring again dangerously.

Then I waited another two blocks. Okay, but lay on the ground some two drunks and beside them bottles of beer and vomit ... disgusting. To it that I live almost on the street, I too am on the street housebroken. I do not know why I guess I was born that way, just hate clutter. All dirt, bacteria, viruses, and it looks ugly. Disgust!

I also saw a few prostitutes.

"Hey kid, for $ 50 I will show you the way paradise and maybe give a discount." She said seductive tone of one of them.

I did not know what to do such a disgusting offer me no one has ever made. I decided to ignore it and continue the journey. Another had just called me and winked.

What is it thinking?

And just as a source of livelihood is strange, but probably better than mine and so I will never do it! All I ignored upright and I passed them unnoticed.

It might sound corny, but I think that the US or rather earth is quite spoiled since the first Mayan.

My mother often told what it was for its time or much earlier.

It sounded interesting.

Fortunately for the rest of the way home, I already went around noisy pubs probably played a match, nor know I can do these trades will not let me until I was 15th Well, I'm 15, but as I said I have no proof of identity and look that I ... much younger. Similarly, I do not care too much sport ... well, I like baseball, but I do not

time and certainly not money.

A stripclub where he regularly cries were heard encouraging men. There, I've never been there, but like I said, I do not have the money, time or nature.

My "home" is located on the outskirts of almost already out of town. Is buried under the rubble of the old family house. Nobody cares about him. Except for me. Although I do not know why, had crashed or what did to him ... I do not need to know about. My "apartment" is housed underground so, there is sometimes quite cold. I do not know who, invented it, but could not think at all. When you get inside you need to know the code. Truly a man could invent something better than 1234, but it has a warm bed, clothing and supplies to paste into 2020 with the help of a brush and a screwdriver, I crashed into a hotel that has a tube-fed hot water almost next door. So bad, I'm still alive!

When I finally got home, all I wanted was to eat, take a shower and go to bed and fall asleep to music. Well, did not fill it. Once I ate crisps second I heard above a rumble and roar of bullets. Bullets ?! What ?! I have to explore.

**WOW! The first chapter for me! I'm pretty curious about who it is! Few evaluations / reviews would be pleased ... including the types and critics! I wonder how this should be continued. So stay tuned next chapter will be soon! Transform and roll out! ... Even if it is not of this series!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outcast **

**Chapter 2 **

**Author's notes: I know, I have grammatical errors, and some betareader read my story I'm dead, but I cannot find a good program to fix grammar and google translate really does not help... talk, please, and I'm terribly impatient. Still pays 1000 words = 1 chapter Announcement: do not own Transformers: Prime or other characters and things in this story ... it really is for hate. **

B**umblebee's POV **

I'm scared. Not that I peed, but when you are raging over a big fight even with guns, some fear will surely find it.

What if there is shooting at the police motorcyclists?

What if someone found my "home" and tries to get in using weapons?

The other option, I decided against it. Although the sounds were close, but not so much.

As quickly as I wanted to get up and see what happens. As I ran down the hall to the east I could have heard the screams of pain, anger, even fame, but most were cries of pain and rage. When I got to the door, carefully and as quietly as I opened it. What I saw made me very unpleasantly surprised.

There was a battle, but not just any. The battle between the Autobots and Decepticons.

The Autobots and Decepticons are gangs that fight against each other anymore ... I do not know when I was born he fought.

The war began Decepticons Megatron specifically because wants rule the city and later throughout Nevada and wants to conquer through violence. Crap. Therefore, the Autobots fight against them. They want to live in peace and harmony with all people in the world. I think the same thing.

But as the war lasts so long those who were born at the beginning of the dispute have chosen the side and their descendants had to be on the same side as their creators and this is a big disadvantage.

Although I have not seen their tattoo was easy to tell if it's an Autobot or Decepticon.

Decepticons were always more than the Autobots and Decepticons always wanted to kill to get what they want.

Autobots never.

They most harm or maim, but it certainly will not kill ... if it is not extremely necessary.

I do not know what to do.

Hide and wait?

Help the Autobots?

In my life there are so many questions and some is increasing day by day.

At first I wanted to hide and wait, but then I saw that the other Decepticons Autobots heading. At least 15 and they did not notice it at all. I do not know exactly how many there were Autobots, but approximately six men and one woman were there. Fortunately, the Autobots are excellent fighters. Unfortunately, despite their talent, there is about 30-40 Decepticons.

So change of plans: I'll help the Autobots, but I need a weapon.

I obviously do not have a gun or other firearm, but I have a pocket knife and a skateboard and it will have to suffice.

The skateboard I stole him one store when I realized that walking at a great distance is very difficult and boring. It was not a hard one old skateboard from the trash and I used ordinary method with the man who bought something. A knife was already "at home" is pretty good when it wears them down sufficiently sharp to someone caused a painful wound. Again, I ran as fast as possible, but this time came for me to get things back then.

I do not know how the Autobots react when they found out that I Decepticon. Therefore, I decided to hide his identity ... through the nose and mouth and the neck and I had a yellow scarf, because I have such a special sign. I have a logo for his "race" tattooed on his neck instead of your arm to me therefore that everyone can recognize. This "logo" for every child at birth. My mother tried to defend me, but resist Megatron is almost impossible.

So I grabbed my skateboard and a knife that looked so small when it's ridiculous. When I opened the door again to see how the Autobots drastically losing. 2 of them were lying on the ground and moaning painfully fortunately for them was another glass and nursed it. At first I wanted to think about strategy, but when I saw it on the strategy I walked out and I immediately invaded the battlefield. The few who remained there and stood on his own feet barely managed. With skateboard I avoided most of the bodies which were lying on the ground motionless hopefully are only unconscious and where there was the greatest number of Decepticons, I began to fight. I realized that as a child I had to fight quite often because others 'bad people' to me often allowed and sometimes even animals. Which was quite strange and a little deviant and yet to me it was pretty good. COOL!

**Optimus's POV **

Fight with the great superiority of losing.

Do you really think it's time we lose. Decepticons had many more troops ... again, but this time more than ever. Even approaching us more troops.

Where to take them?

I saw that my men ... and woman trying to fight as best they can, but sometimes much effort not enough.

I do not know what to think, I always thought that freedom and good always wins, but now ... no! Until there is justice in the world the good will prevail. Must.

Now I am fighting with Megatron.

He is the founder of the Decepticons, killer and my greatest enemy. It is slightly taller than me and even though it's hard to admit maybe a little stronger. He wears a dark gray sleeveless sweater, black pants with the opposite of which has all of his weapons: a knife, 8 guns of different sizes and some pretty weird-looking weapons, and yet everywhere "wearing" sycophant Starscream that it is just as well try to betray and take over.

Fortunately, I and Megatron have a tradition: always fighting style battle hand to hand... and sometimes with a sword. It always follows, but it has a little more power... I saw that Arcee and Jazz-members of my team are already handling and fatigue on the floor and my medic Ratchet is treated.

It's hard if I had such a strong will, I would probably give up, but I will not give up. Never!

Suddenly, I saw something completely unexpected.

A man on a skateboard to quickly joined us and began to also fight against the Decepticons and really like that it can quickly take down a Decepticon can perhaps only Ironhide and Bulkhead and it looked pretty skinny ... but I do not have time to think about who it is. I have to concentrate on combat and light it is not much, but the minute I watched this mysterious man.

He fought really well.

He could fight and that his skateboard and took off about 11 Decepticons.

When he helped the other members of my team most of the Decepticons were already pending. When he saw Megatron shouted to retreat and fled.

Which he called "Optimus Prime! Once again we'll see, will not last!"

I felt happy because I won the fight. A little sad, because it was not only fight and war, but mostly confused, because still do not know who the mysterious man.

**Bumblebee's POV **

Fight is quite ... boring.

There the same kick here. Kick there. No news.

It probably sounds very strange to me when it comes to life and I'm bored.

At least with 'cons do not fight alone helped me are any two guys both were very large, muscular and had a pile of weapons, but I can try out new forms of struggle, and I even tried to fight even with skateboard.

It works!

When I was truly bored, I looked around to see who ever fought. I saw that the tallest man by the Autobots fought the tallest man by the Decepticons. Then an old man probably paramedic treated one woman and a relatively young man though he looked a few years older than me then there was a tall man who was not even much to see always a moment appeared and then disappeared again. He looked a bit like a ninja and finally there were those two great men who first had the body a lot of scars and wounds. He looked a little older than the other. The other much less scarring than the first time around because he was younger.

But they were all just assumptions.

Everything can be completely different.

It was only then that I realized that most of the Decepticons were already on the ground handling exhaustion and Megatron already called retreat with a loud cry called something about that when they see Optimus next time it will last. Or something likes that. Great, what I wanted to do and I've met some I can leave.

Or should I stay?

No, I do not want to bear the consequences of what might be if they found out that I Decepticon.

When I wanted to leave as quickly as possible, in my left hand sounded strong, prickly pain.

I saw scared me to death.

**The second chapter for me and I hope you enjoyed and continue reading. Now I would really appreciate types because I have a fancy theme only one chapter and I'm very nervous that I stop having ideas. All thank you in advance and look forward to some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outcast**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's notes: I apologize for looooooooooooooong update, but suddenly captivated me completely procrastination. However, to review written by one host that he would have liked it more if it was not humanized. Of course, I also thought about it, but I always liked the idea that BB was born in the midst of war and if they were almost invincible giant robots it would be difficult to steal it and survived. Actually I do not know if you want my opinion, but if anyone else would like to have him here. Well, chapter 3 here and I think we better start.**

**Announcement: half-bla, bla, bla. But know this.**

**Bumblebee's POV**

Oh! my! god!

The horror I looked at his left arm.

He cut me! A deeply! Stupid Decepticons!

On my left sleeve was a pile of bright red blood, but her appearance could not half embody the terrible, sharp pain. Then I realized that it was bright red blood, which means that the blood flows from arteries. This is very bad. I quickly took off my sweater over a shirt and held his fingers in the wound so hard to create a pressure point. I was a little dizzy, but now I momentarily stopped the bleeding.

How do I know what to do? When I was 7, I roamed the city and I heard the paramedics do a lecture to stop bleeding from an artery and a vein and I thought that was me in the future may pay off. It paid off greatly. The problem is that I do not know what to do next. Rescuers said that we in any way to call for help, but I have to, I was just me and ... Autobots! I'll try to call them!

For a while I was trying to find at least a little bit blurred vision I so do not know if they are still there, but it's worth a try. As soon as I saw a blurred spot on which he moved, I tried to yell something at them or give them another signal that I am wrong, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was painful and weak groan. I really felt a great need to faint. Last I heard, there were some male voices.

Then I fainted.

**Optimus's POV**

I tried to find the man, but I have not seen him. I wanted to thank him for help, ask for his fighting techniques and most of all to find out his true identity.

Something like that does not see every day. Unfortunately I have not found a man I need to worry about my colleagues who are wounded. Who knows. Perhaps the mysterious man will appear in our next battle with the Decepticons. Maybe he was just bad eyesight. Everything is possible.

Arcee and Jazz did not seem to be a lot of injuries, but blood was found on them. Indeed, all of us were a little blood so it is at war. Unfortunately. Although no blood on the Prowl was not. When someone ninja about it so often.

But the views and methods Decepticons were very stupid. Conquer the world through violence? Just the idea of conquering the world is strange, but using violence ... violent.

Arcee and Jazz were already quite good. They had a pair of bloody wounds and Arce podvrkla your ankle, but just a little over a week will turn healthy. I had luckily only some minor wounds, which are easy to heal. Ratchet also had some injuries, but he himself is identified as overlooked.

Bulkhead and Ironhide had more injuries ... of course they are used to, so it nor solve ... well, maybe Ironhide, Bulk still looked a little startled even though he had such a lot of injuries and much more always cringed when he saw the blood. Prowl was no injury, he was almost always without injury is quiet and almost elusive.

"So what? Hello! Earth to Optimus! Are we going?" This delivered me from my thoughts. It was about Ironhide wanted to go back to base, after all, we were unable to leave our other teammates for so long. As is known definitely getting restless, impatient and concern. "Yes, of course." I replied, a bit disappointed and absent tone. Then I went to his team. I am disappointed that this mysterious man today can not find.

**Arcee's POV**

It all happened very fast.

I remember that I fell and someone flexed ankle, some screams, then a man in a yellow-black outfit on a skateboard, who fought with us and escape Decepticons. I also saw how Jazz is on the ground injured. I do not know why they fled. I do not know what happened to Jazz and I do not know what happened overall.

This really hate. I know nothing! Then I could concentrate on how I treated my ankle Ratchet "your ankle sprains is, but it's not too serious." He told me his diagnosis. Enough I was relieved when I heard it by now we have a couple of soldiers wounded and another can not afford. Ankle bandaged me and I stood up with the help of Ironhide.

I noticed Optimus standing nearby and is deep in thought. Above what about thinking? Again, I know nothing.

"You do not know what is wrong with Optimus?" I asked generally all.

"I think about the fight, and the guy on the skateboard. If I was him I'd thought about it." Total Ratchet replied neutrally treated as Jazz.

This is probably the most likely, every leader who almost lost the battle but for a mysterious man who disappeared just as quickly as they appeared would have thought about it. Jazz I was already treated. He had a few burns, but about the third grade.

I sincerely want to go home. We all like home. Ratchet still not treated his injuries, but there was his "instrument", Bulkhead seemed about to faint at any moment, is very sleepy Jazz, Prowl might look neutral, but he still was. Hide mainly looked irritated because he knew that if he Optimus and Ratchet out of this injury will have on us "old" one.

Instead of something to say, and immediately headed to our leaders. He was awakened from his trance. Optimus and Ironhide came to us and Optimus us a quick sign of the hand showed that we are going to leave.

Even though my ankle treated, it's still a little hard for me to move. Prowl helped me go so that I rested and I slowly began to falter. He's not a team player, but if it's something more serious glimpse of "humanity" in it finds. Jazz helped Bulk Optimus and Ratchet helped.

The two have known each other a long time ... at least from what I hear. Apparently they met as soon as the war started. As I have heard trying to save some children. Perhaps it is that Optimus is at least 60 years old, but he's about 34 and even Ratchet is so old he is 58 ... even though it's not much difference.

We're almost came out of the plains, when everyone heard a faint moan of pain. Everyone began to look best and Optimus, at long last paying attention. At the moment we have no one saw anything until after 12 seconds Prowl gentle voice said: "There! There's someone there."

Everyone turned toward the Prowl and really anyone was there. That someone was quite far away, so it did not identify, but it has now been one. Everyone ran to the individual a. The man staggered slowly and probably gonna faint. Prowl, Optimus Hide and ran there first, but we were right behind them. Before we ran there, that individual fainted.

Those 3 were already in humans and checked the pulse of the hand and the other things ... They do not work. All three were from Ratchet basics of health, but is simply Ratchet, its just not replace.

He was a man. The man looked young ... very young, as a teenager. He was wearing a yellow and black dress with rally-racing motif and even his hair was blond therefore yellow. Someone reminded me ...

Wait a minute! He looked like a man who fought with us! It was the man!

But it helped us to practically still a child. Ratchet ran as we expected it to "child" shall immediately issue and treated him, but he was there for a while completely froze. Until then we yelled at him several times and snapped before his eyes, he woke up and started it (most likely) a baby nurse. From what I heard and what Ratchet diagnosed. His wound was done with a knife, was deep and yet it into an artery. We all watched Ratchet, operated as if the brain. I noticed everyone else that it's only a child and even that it is likely the man who helped us. Ratchet with treatment had no problems, but he like everyone was pretty tense. "Ratchet? ... Is it serious?" He asked uncertainly and quietly Hide. Nobody expected from him, he was not a "sensitive" man. Ratchet muttered something, but no one understood him. Actually, it is quite normal. Whenever something Ratchet Nurses (especially when it comes to child) is very carefully whether it is an abrasion or wounded, but when you disagree, can very easily upset. Ratchet safely disinfected the wound, treated and bandaged.

"The wound was a little bigger, but even so it was not very serious. The dressing will need to exchange 1x per day ... that is, if not any complications." He said Ratchet and all the little relieved. When, however, countered things before countered with Optimus, Ironhide and Prowl. He noticed something strange ... rather surprising. Checked his pulse but not out of hand, but through the neck and noticed that like everyone else, that the teenager's neck strange sign ...

"Um, do you see what I see? Or I'm going mad?" Bulkhead asked. "We see what you do." We answered all together up to Ratchet which again seemed petrified. Not only on the neck of the teenager was huge and bloody scar. On the neck of the child was Decepticon symbol! This is ... unexpected. Autobots and Decepticon helped? This is not normal. Not that I did not like it, but this is unusual. At that moment ... even if it is too much to do with the situation something occurred to me.

"Ratchet? How could this guy know what the most bang supposed to do? We can do it here, just leave." I said. Is it true? My answer came early.

"He's right, and take it with you when he wakes up, I have a few questions for him," said Optimus resolutely, but it probably did not have everyone agree with that. Never mind that it is a 'con helped us and it is appreciated. Ratchet at his words came out of his "fossilization" and yes-man it. The final report was finally: Optimus carrying the boy, Bulkhead helped Jazz, Prowl helped carry medical stuff Ratchet, Ratchet's injuries because a little offended, and I lagged alone. Ironhide still anxiously watching the unknown child and looked like Optimus while ago. Now we really went away. At least I thought so.

**3 The chapter ends with a hope liked. It's the longest I've ever written, but not with her I'm not happy. It seems to me... weird. Maybe someone likes, maybe not. What do I know? I'll try to update as soon as possible, but no promises!**

**Yeah, I'm not sure that there Autobots I still give they love if you could do other reviews, like another character where you want. Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Outcast**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's notes: after a very long time, I'm back, but I'm sure you know it too. Christmas, cleaning ... I hope you will enjoy chapter 4. I want to apologize to those (especially Powergirl1) who read chapter 3, even when I accidentally published in Czech. Sorry. By the way, if someone bothered to write about Bumblebee as a child, so do not worry it's so deliberately and 1-3 chapters solve it. Actually, I think that everything I write and it's confusing later will have some meaning. And the other team members in this chapter are not yet, but in the next one ... sorry ... but the ideas just keep typing!**

**Optimus's POV**

I carried the boy. I still cannot believe that the "warrior" was actually a child. And yet it was a Decepticon. It's just incredibly ... incredible.

... What does it mean? I usually know all the answers for all questions, but now ... it's confusing.

Never happened, that would help us Decepticon ... or that they o not want to kill us. It cannot be it just cannot!

Okay, calm. Calm down. It's just ... a boy. A boy who helped us fight the Decepticons. He fought against their own "nationality". Glad to help us, new soldiers is always useful, but it's his party. Something like his family. I do not know how they go, but they are like a family, right? No. They are Decepticons. They do not know anything as a family, regret, karma ... I sincerely wish that the man awoke as soon as possible.

I watched Hide as the kid anxiously watching. He never look so delicately. Even for the youngest members of our team he never so looking. Never failed to have some sensitive half. He was always kind of ... stone.

The kid looked pretty cute. How can he not fight? He should be home with his family, and together experience sadness and gladness, one of those classic family almost sitcom. It occurred to me one question. Why has helped us ?! They are Decepticons. Never did not help us. Never! So why now? What if it's a trap? What if they want us to take him to the station? When this thought I almost let go of the boy. It's possible that it's a trap? Yes, it is possible. Can I take the risk? What is the probability that it's a trap? There is a possibility that it is innocent child into this fight was pulled accidentally. But there is a possibility that it is a dastardly attempt Decepticons how to hack us. Have no choice but to wait. Please, let's not long.

I felt a slight tremor in my arms. That kid ... he wakes up! I immediately stopped and stared I looked at him. Everyone else noticed this, and also stopped and then also looked at the boy. At least I think. I really am not noticed. I cannot perceive anything other, than his own. Finally waking up! I feel like a kid at Christmas, which waits until the morning who will be able to open presents.

**Bumblebee's POV**

My first thought was: What happened?

Terribly me a headache as if kicked the horse me. The last thing I remember is a man's voice and I fainted.

I do not know where I was, but I felt that I was being borne. It was Autobots? If not, then who? Very slowly I opened my eyes. I saw some shadows rather face. This means that there were more. What if it were Autobots, but someone else entirely? My mind flooded concerns.

I resolved to open my eyes and see who he really is. Even slower than before, I opened my eyes. Sometimes I blinked to recover. I do not know exactly, but I think these are the Autobots! Yes it certainly was Autobots! Who else?!

It looked just like those people before. Closest to me (and probably the one who carried me) were male. The man had a creamy beige skin, blue hair with some red highlights, and very dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with red flames and a gray shirt. That's all I see.

But there were more people. Even a woman. She had blue hair bobbed hair trimmed, with two pink stripes on the right and left of the head. Little lighter blue eyes than the man with flame hair. Blue short jacket and a gray shirt. Surprisingly wore a faint makeup. Goes into battle Rouge? Strange ... She had earrings, dark blue and stone.

Then there were only men. The biggest one was wearing a lot of scars was dressed all in black and had black hair and a rather strange combed. He looked a little scary, but still looked a little sensitively and thoughtfully and shoulder tattoos I found Autobots.

I very much relieved. They're Autobots!

2 greatest man had so many scars, but certainly they had over 10. He was young ... older than me certainly over 20 but less than 30. He was dressed in military green and even had a military haircut and looked younger than the first man.

And then there was one old man looked at least 60. It was a bit ... dull. His hair was very gray perhaps white hair and eyebrows. He wore a doctoral white coat with red shoulders, which resulted from the red line to the end of the sleeve, red belt and a gray shirt.

Furthermore, there was one young man. Well, not were younger than me, but he was more than 24 years. He looked ... relaxed. Seriously. Really a very dark complexion, dreadlocks, blue sunglasses, but I do not get it. The sun does not light, right? A white jacket with blue and red stripe.

Finally, there was a man I had not seen much. He looked ... mysteriously. He had gold spectacles through which you could not see his eyes, very dark brown hair a little long, long black coat with gold "decoration". His face was neutral and unreadable, unlike other. In other eyes was fear and tenderness.

I quickly looked at his hand of cuts. It was okay and treated. With the confusion and thanksgiving in my eyes I looked back to the Autobots.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He introduced himself with the flame jacket. His gesture I was somewhat taken aback, but I looked at the others, who still talked and just stared. I "Optimus" noticed, put me and I wobbled a bit, but he held me. After a few seconds I was normal and then spoke again.

"This is Ratchet," he said, pointing to the old man. He did not respond to me, seemed rather unknowingly. "It's our paramedic and second in command. There stands Arcee," and pointed to a woman. "Our scout." He added. Arcee at me warmly smiled and I smiled back. People look at me do not smile very often, so I take every opportunity to show that I'm just a dirty kid.

"Beside her," said Optimus "One of our (two) strongest colleagues" and pointed toward the man, who was dressed in green. He looked at me, wide-smiled and waved. I did exactly the same.

"In contrast, it is worth Prowl, it is our ... ninja." He thought that the man in black coat and gold glasses. Weakly nodded at me. Ninja? A little strange profession I have never man who feeds on this one

"Ironhide, our specialist weapons ... and third in command," he was the man in black, and scars. And finally, Jazz, strategist "remained the young man slyly smiled at me. But Optimus still not finished" and your name is ...? "The question I'm a little confused, but I said ... well, I tried. As soon as my mouth came the first syllable (syllable attempt) I coughed. He helped cough at all, rather it's just getting worse, but I could not stop. Autobots are looking at me, probably wondering how to help me.

I just happened to me several times after a while it goes ... sometimes after a long moment. Terribly it stings, burns and stings and even some kinds of pain that do not yet have a name. Fortunately, it was the first option that passed for a short while. "You're dumb ...?" I wanted to nod approvingly, but the answer did not come from me.

"Of course it's dumb. It is the blond, boy what Decepticon 5 years ago escaped from the hospital and it was acutely damaged vocal cords! I myself have treated him! Am I right?!" Everyone (including me) turned towards Ratchet confused, we looked at him and he noticed.

"Really?! You're still puzzled look on your face?! Do not be innocent! You know how serious it is definitely more of your injury was that?! And you can just disappeared! Even before we ever managed properly treated or at least find out how much they the years! "Sputtered from the doctor himself. According to what I said about it was me. How many blond boys who are also the Decepticons lose their voice and even will lose him than someone sees? No.

"Wait. You really are that guy? Ratchet us a couple of you mentioned, but we thought that you died or something." The question was asked in a green dress, which if I remember correctly appoints Bulkhead. I shyly nodded at him.

Serious? Yes, I can speak and it is serious in itself, but otherwise it was not so overwhelming, from the beginning it burned and scraped, but now it hurts only when I try to talk and it not happen very often. In all, I saw a very large number of questions.

How should I respond? Even the sign language cannot. It seems to me like waving and pointing fingers. I can only write, but I do not carry paper with me ... for what? Just not very well I cannot write.

To school I never had a mom died when I was 3, so he could learn something with benefits. I learned this when I rewrote the bill. Who knew that thanks salad for $ 2 can learn to read. Everything is possible, at least I'm so mum said. Paper ... I got him at all? The kitchen is in the bathroom, too ... not in labor! There is a large pile of papers, notebooks and workbooks! A pencils there's more! Yes!

Without getting looked at someone, I turned towards "home" and walked up to him. After a few steps, I noticed that everyone staring at me too I do not know how, but I can say, 'What the hell are you doing?!' Any other choice. I turned to them and head gesture I showed them to come to me. I turned my head back and went on his way. After a few steps, I heard behind next steps. Awesome!

**Done! You like it? It is unexpected? If you want, you can write reviews ... do or you do not want to, but I'd really appreciate if you typed characters that you would like to take this story ... I got it lazy.**


End file.
